four quarters
by scarlet tribe
Summary: When Tsunade recieves a distress call from a forgotten village, she quickly sends Naruto and co. to help. Turns out, someone has been kidnaped. THis is rarely heard of from this village. When they get there, it is a culture shock. And they meet four special girls. But one has skeletons that want to drag her to hell. Will naruto save her? or will her own heart destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

Four Quarters

In the world of Naruto, there is a group of people that have been excluded in all the wars and most of history. The people enjoy their privacy. They are on peaceful terms with all nations and most grow up never knowing of them. Lady Tsunade had almost forgotten about them had she not received a distress call from said group. When Shizune had given it to her, Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. Someone had attacked the quiet and peacefull village, a village almost no one knows of.

"Shizune! We must send out two squads by tomarrow at the latest."

"My lady, almost all of the teams are away on missions. Should we send out Kakashi's team?" Shizune had inqyired. The team had been getting restless and Naruto had become even more annoying. The hokage shook her head but agreed. "However, perhaps we should send them with another team? Or at least another adult ninja. Kakashi will have his hands full when they arrive." Lady Tsunade knew what her assistant was speaking of and agreed. Fortunatly she had the perfect person in mind.

"Shizune, go get Jiraya. I believe he may enjoy this mission." Tsunade said with a smirk. Tsunade knew he would enjoy visiting again. Shizune nodded and left. she did not retun until late with a very annyoed Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LEAVE NOW!? IT'S EIGHT IN THE EVENING!" Naruto yelled.

"It's a distress call and they need immediate assistance! This is a very quiet and low key village. We need people there now. I would have thought you would want to leave now anway, Naruto. Or have you given up on being hokage?" Tsunade said with a smirk. Naruto almost responded when Jiraya entered. "AND WHY IS PERVY SAGE HERE!?"

"he will also be accompanying you four." Kakashi was relieved to have another adult there. Maybe Naruto would annoy the sage before he annoyed everyone else.

"Lady Tsunade, where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked respectfully after clubbing Naruto in the back of the head. Sasuke actually looked interested as well. After all, not many people attacked a quiet village that required a sanin to help on missions there.

"The Puak village just south of here, partially in the desert." Kakashi and Jiraya had such shocked looks, the students noticed. "What kinda village is that? Never heard of it." Naruto commented. Sakura agreed, she even has never read anything of it in her scrolls.

"Well, I suggest you ask your teachers to explain on the way there then. Now get going and I'll expect reports regularly. Good luck to you all." she finished and the group took off sprinting out of the village and flying through the trees.

"Well, Jiraya, welcome to team seven." Kakashi said as they left the building and headed for the gates. Jiraya nodded and continued, thinking out lound:

"hm….This sure is interesting. What could possibly go wrong there? Almost know one knows of them." Jiraya said. Kakashi nodded when Sakura turned and addressed her sensei. "Kakashi sensei, what is so special about this village? And why haven't we heard of it?" Even Sasuke directed his attention to the conversation. THe three were interested. what kind of village kept a low profile?

"THis village is one that stays out of the affairs of other nations and maintains peace. They are able to survive on their own and prefer seclusion. THey also have very few shinobi. Actually, they do not even call them shinobi. The Puak village is divided into four quarters but at one corner of each section, they all meet and there is an area, like the center of our village. Each village is divided by life style's and each person is able to come and go from the different quarters. It is a unique expireience. I am suprised they called for help any way. Usually they try to keep to themselves. Even in times of troubles." Kakashi finished as they lept through the trees. Sasuke and Sarkura thought about what he had said and wonered what had happened.

"SO Pervy-sage? what is your connection to this place?" naruto asked. Jiraya looked ahead. and replied with a simple "old friend." kakashi looked to the old sanin curiously. "Do you think she would still call you friend?"

"Pervy sage what did you do?!" naruto exclaimed. "Mind your own business!" he shouted and pushed naruto away for he had gotten way to close for comfort.

silence engulfed teh group as they travelled all night. they stoped three times to rest and eat. It had taken them two days of travelling to end up at the gates of the Puak village. As they neared the gate the noticed only one guard.

"we are the Konoha response team you had requested." Kakashi explained. The gaurd did not even look at them. He just stood there, leaning against his spear, his black sunglases gleamign in the light. "um...sir?" kakashi questioned.

"WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" the group heard as a blur of blue and grey swooshed passed them and tackled the gaurd. "Tonda! you gotta stay awake man!"

"sorry. I just didnt sleep last night. I dont think anyone did!" the boy dubbed tondo said. The girl muttered something about him being lazy and turned her attention back to the group. "Sorry about him. My name's Aria. We have been waiting for you. If you follow me i'll taek you to our cheif." the girl informed them.

they took in her apearence. She was different, and the way she held herslef let you know she could fight. the genin were intrigued. But when she cought sight of jiraya concern and happines crossed her face but she said nothing.

She took them through one of the quarters of the village. It was the modern version so the young ninjas did not see anything too special about the place. Little did they know this was the smallest part of the village. As they neared the center, they could all see a very tall building. "This is where the cheif is." Aria said. Cheif? they all thought. Then they realized how different this place could be. They took in her clothes: blue tube top, grey baggy pants that ende just above her ankles and bare feet. Her hair was long and had a few braids with feathers and beeds. She almost looked like a tribal girl. The people around them were dressed so differently at times, they started to wonder just how strang ethis place could be.

"Keep up youre almost there." she said.

* * *

"thank you all for responding so quickly to the distress call. please make yourselves comfortable." an old man said as he waived his hand to cushions for them to sit on. They all sat respectfully and waited for an explination. Everyone was so at ease after just being attacked. They were curious as to what was going on.

"Firstly i would like to thank you. Your response was quiker than we anticipated. YOur living areas are almost finished. they should be finished by hte time you get there. Now, onto the task at hand. As for the attack, it was a mere technical mistake. Some issues occured and caused and explosion. No casualties but few injuries. HOwever, there was a team of ninjas who snuck in afterwards and kidnaped one of my people. we need you because we only had one tracker. She was the one who was kidnaped. WE need you to find her and bring her back. Alive. Also, you wil be teaming up with three of my specialy trained people. You should find that one of them has a bit of an issue with people however. Aria is friends with the other two. She will be the third accompanying you. THe one kidnaped is one of their closest friends. THe one with the temper is taking it you may be hearing explosions for a bit." And as fate would have it, a large explosion sounded out on the edge of the village. "Any questions?"

Sakura had one. "Why are you giving us living space if we are going to go look for a captive? sjouldnt we leave immediatly?" the old man responded "One more day of traveling and you will fall over. plus you need to stay and plan and learn where she has been taken. Also, since it is a specific time of year, we are inviting you to a celebration after you have found the girl. It is an anual event and is a tribe event. I suggest you attend. Now Aria and the two others will be a form of gaurdian while you are here. Now Aria, why dont you take them to meet blair?".

She nodded though a look of concern breifly crossed her face as a large boom and thud where heard yet again.

* * *

As they were walking through the center of teh village tehy started to enter a part of the village that slowly progressed into what looked to be a futaristic world filled with technology they had never seen. Jiraya and Kakashi had stayed with the cheif while the other three went with Aria. "What is this place?" Sakura aske din awe. "Its the future district. THis is where all technology is made and used. blair is working on a large traveling project. It is going to be called an air jet. However she seems to be having issues lately..."she trailed off before begining again "thank you for coming. We all miss her. Terra i mean. She is the one who has been kidnapped." Naruto spoke up. "Dont worry we will get her back BELEIVE IT!" thwap. sasuke nocked him on the head. "quiet dope."

Aria gigled as she led them to a small shed. she unlocked it and inside was a machine the genin had never seen before. It had a squarish frame on four wheels. It looked as if the back was a topless metal box. In the front were two seats and one weel. "CLimb in back and hang on." Aria said as she climed int the drivers seat. The three settled in back and hung on, curios as to what was going to happen and a bit apprehensive. as well.

* * *

ths chapter is no where near finished but it is late and i wanted something up.


	2. Chapter 2 crash

here is the next bit. way better i promise!

thanks for reading!

* * *

Aria drove them through the green woods until they hit a plain, almost like a savannah. It got really bumpy in the woods and the new terrain was not much of an improvement. Aria called through the back window "How you guys holding up?"

"Fine." Sakura called back. "Are we almost there yet?" Naruto complained. Aria giggled. "Almost, hang on."

"Hanger 13 to road travelling, is anyone on the roads?" a voice came broken through what appeared to be a black box on the dashboard of what Aria called a "truck". She picked up a small black rectangle that was attatched to the box by a chord, pressed a button, and spoke into the rectangle. "Truck two is on the road. We are en route to hanger 13 now. What is going on Hanger 13?" there was a pause. The three genin were intrigued and confused. "Truck two what is your twenty?" Hu? That made no sense.

"En route to hanger 13, just out of Verde woods and almost at Brick house crossing." The drove passed a brick house that was next to the road. Another path looked as if it ran perpendicular to the one they were on. "Wonder where that goes?" Saukura said. Aria laughed. "That goes from the traditional district to the farming fields. That brick house is like a quick rest stop for people in the morning and evening if it's harvest season." She said. As if that cleared things up.

"Hanger 13, we have just passed Brick House Crossing and are now passing the hanger sign two miles from the hanger. If there is an issue I need to know now." She said as they passed the sign. She waited a few minutes before slowing to a stop. "Why are we stopping?" Sasuke asked. "Are we there yet?" Naruto asked. "No, we are close, but I need to know if something is going on. It lets me know if I need to turn back or not. WE have prototype machines like planes and rockets. A year or two ago, two of these trucks were right about where we were when one of the rockets flew over head. They were so close to the rocket, the force flipped them. Luckily no one died." The genin were shocked at the power but confused. What were these machines?

"Truck two do you copy?" the voice said again. "Copy loud and clear. Now tell me if it is clear."

"Truck two you are clear. Who is it? Im curious." The voice said. Aria shook her head. "Marcus, if you don't know that it's you own neighbor talking to you, you don't deserve to work the Radios." She said as she started driving again. "What is going on anyway?" aria asked. The male voice came over again but it was muffled. Then a new, female voice came on. "Aria, hurry up! Plane model T20 is gonna take off without you there!"

"I'm passing the quarter mile mark. Have the gates open, and I have guests too. From Konoha!"

Marcus came back on. "Gates are opening Aria. See you soon."

The truck drove past gates and Aria parked next to a building labeled 13. She opened the large metal door and ushered the genin into a room that was dim but had huge screens on the wall. Each showing a different picture. Some had pictures of the plains and a few had a different angle on a jet looking object. People were surrounding it and one girl was climbing into it. They closed a clear glass lid over it. Several people started talking into microphones. Then a voice came over a radio that echoed through the room. "Pilot 13 checking in. Look out, is the weather good? And is my path cleared?"

Some random guy spoke into a microphone. "Weather is good. No major winds. Pilot check you face camera." One of the screens had a bit of white static. The girl in the video feed looked at the camera, sunglasses covering her eyes. She stretched out a leather gloved hand and hit it hard. "Pilot, you break it, you buy it." The guy said. "Shove it Chuck, it's working right?" she said.

"Fuel good, flight control response good, wings good. Brakes working fine. Request to move onto take off strip." She said. "Request granted. Do not go until told." One of the pictures showed the thing moving onto a slightly paved piece of land. It disappeared and reappeared on another screen. tHe genin were amazed. "Ready when you are guys." The girl said as she looked into the camera.

"Take off approved. You are free to go." Another random guy said. A boy around aria's age walked in then. "He marcus." She said softly. So that was Marcus. He nodded, his green hair bobbing with his head. "Pilot, why are you not taking off."

"Working on it. Wait! There we go. Cant leave without music right?" she said as Bad Girlfriend came over the radio and speakers in the room. "Taking off in T minus three…two…one…..mark." she said as she pulled a clutch closer to her. The craft sped up quickly. "Spead good…jet has lift. I am in the air, bringing breaks in now." She said.

"Great job Pilot, remember not to be reckless again." The Chuck guy said. "Blah! Bull! Ima see what this thing can do! Poweing engines to full.!" And the plan went up off the cameras that were lined up according to the path. Only the one getting her face, one getting the back of the plane, and one getting the front had an image now. They brought those up on a full screen and turned others off. "Turbine rotation at max!" the pilot said. "All is good. Turbo thrusters on! Speadin' up in three two one!" A large boom was heard and the girl was pressed back against the seat.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! BROKE….Barrier!" she said. The people in the room started cheering. Aria took note of the three genin's faces and explained. "The sound barrier is basically the sound waves. She is now travelling faster than the spead of sound. "Slowing speed. Look out, is landing a clear?"

"Positive Pilot you are free to land." A red head that looked like Marcus replied. "Thsnks Mario, plotting course to land." She said. "Looks like the flight was a succe-" she was cut off by a loud beeping noise and the room turned red with an emergency light flashing. A sense of urgency overtook the room and people started to panick. Chuck spoke into his microphone. "Pilot! What is going on?"

"Landing gears are jammed! And I am out of fuel! Dammit! The fuel has been open. Im empty. Any water nearby?" "Negative." Aria paled extremely. "Fuck I gotta wreck this thing?"

Aria took MArios mic and spoke. "are you seriously worried about that?!"

The camera caught a supprised face. "Oh hey Aria. What's up?" she said as if nothing was wrong. "NEvermind gotta crash land. Altitude decreasing to rapidly, almost a nose dive, im bringing it up almost enough! Mayday! Mayday! Jet T20 going down! Requesting medical assistance A.S.A-bbsssshhhhhhh" her camera went out. The other two cameras got clips after dislodging from the plane. It showed the jet flipping and rolling before ending up upside down.

"Someone get a camera up now!" An aqua haired girl barked out. "Turn all path cameras up and find the location! Mario, get medics out there now! Marcus and Aria, get the response team and the bikes and head out." "Got a camera maam. Position three miles from Halfway Oasis."

"Damn." Aria mutterd, Marcus gave her a set of keys. "Are you guys coming? You may be able to help." Aria said to the genin. "Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. She nodded. "Marcus drive these three with the truck. Ill take her bike and I can drive you back after." He nodded and the three went with him once they got outside but aria went to a long shed.

Soon after she enterd, an engine roared to life and she sped out into the savannah on a motorized bike that looked as of she was almost lying down on it. It was black with a red seat. Marcus started up the truck and sped after her. "Hang on!" he called to the back.

* * *

sorry its short. i hope it was better. i promise the next one will focus on the genin a bit more. I just really liked this scene. I hope you all read and respond. Love criticism!


	3. Chapter 3 pissed

Four quarters part 3

The aftermath temper and angry intros

Blair's pov

I tried to open my eyes to find my vision was hazy. I heard faint buzzing noises as I turned my head around the cockpit to see what happened. It was a mess and I was upside down. I needed to get out before I pass out again. I undid the seat thing to find myself fallng on my head. Well atleast I can see now. It woke me up. Why did I crash? Oh yea, somestupid tech person forgot to close the fule. What the hell man? I thought as I started to kick at the glass with wth my thick books. I noticed my khacki pants were starting to stain red wth blood from my knees and something was stcking out of my leg. Just what I need. I bet my head was bleeding too. I kicked and kicked and saw people arriving. Hey Aria was on my bike. With one more kick the glass broke and I crawled out. "Blair! Hold on im coming!" I heard as Aria came at me, with her white hair flowng behind her like a cloud. Good its not grey. I stood up and gave her a reassuring smile before I bent over and threw up. Inbetween puking and breathing I threw in a few curses. When I was done I straightened up. "Who the freak made this crash! I could have been killed where is the little shit?!" I started yelling and kicked the jet. Bad Idea. It hurt my toe causng my temper to rise. I walked away a few feet turned around and blew up the thing with my awesome mind powers. Well I would have if marcus hadn't hit me with the truck making me role over the hood and into the truck bed.

"The Fuck! Marcus you shit! Are you trying to kill me?" yelled as I kicked out his back window.

"Sorry I didn't see you/" he said getting out of the truck. "The hell you didn't. you dumbass! We are n the middle of freaking no where how could you miss me you shit!?" I yelled as I tried to climb out but tripped over a foot from someone in the bed and face planted, adding another njury I turned my head to the person to find it was some blond kid. "You little shit watch were you put your feet!"

"Blair! Shut up and calm down! These are the people from Konoha. We like these people ok? So don't fry them!"

I looked at Aria and pondered her order.

"Can I fry the little shit who made me crash?"

She stood with her hand to her chin in thought. "Yea I guess so. Just don't kill hime. C'mon let me see your leg."

"Woot!" I exclaimed before hoping out of the truck, ignoring the confused and odd expressions from the genin.

**Hey guys new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED REVEIWS! Also sorry if any speling ismessed up. I am still tring to get used to typing with normal sized computer. My old laptop was smaller so im still trying to adjust to typing with the letters so far apart. Thanks so much for reading I love you guys.**

**Also, any suggestions for the fourth girls name? it has to have something to do with how Aria is representing ir and terra is representing earth. I need one for water.**

**Thanks somuch guys! Loves you all! Hapy 2013 and late holidays!**


End file.
